Best Head Ever
by darkgirl3
Summary: Brian finds out just how good Justin's mouth is. Set in season one between episodes 3 and 4.


**I Own Nothing**

**AN: I had the idea of Justin giving Brian his first blow job from what he told that therapist his mom took him to. Hope this was hot enough. Wrote back in December 2019.**

**Summary: Brian finds out just how good Justin's mouth is.**

**Title: Best Head Ever**

Brian looked at Justin before pushing him down on his knees jerking his own jeans open. He shoved them down letting his cock free not taking his eyes off of Justin. It had only been a week that he'd met him. He'd tried sending him off like all the other tricks, but tonight at the club he just couldn't ignore Justin. He'd brought him back to the loft again and stripped him down. He figured he deserved a reward after the show he'd put on.

He'd wanted to take Justin and fuck that tight little ass for all of Babylon to see. However, he'd changed his mind at the last second coming here. He hadn't said where he was going either just left the club with Justin. He didn't need anyone else's input on what he did. He was tired of Michael's disapproving look at him about Justin. It was his fucking business what he did, not his.

"Blow me." Brian said seeing the look Justin gave him. He knew he hadn't sucked cock before because he'd asked. Until the other night Justin hadn't been fucked or had his ass ate out either.

Justin took hold of Brian's cock before slipping it into his mouth. He hadn't been sure what to do, but he went for it. He'd sucked on ice pops before so he went with that move. After a moment he moved Brian's cock farther into his mouth. He didn't stop sucking and his tongue ran along the bottom. He pulled Brian closer and he felt the head of his cock hit the back of his throat. He relaxed his mouth and throat before taking a breath and swallowing. He moaned as the head slid into his throat. He heard Brian gasp as he swallowed again until his lips were all the way at the base of Brian's cock.

He hadn't even realized he'd taken all nine inches of Brian until he'd felt the top of his ball sac. He kept swallowing not wanting to choke for another moment before pulling back up. He sucked hard at the head of Brian's cock again getting the pre-cum that was there. He let his tongue's tip run along the slit getting another moan from Brian. He smiled as he once again devoured Brian's cock deep into his throat. He didn't stop either repeating the process again and again. He came up sucked hollowing out his cheeks drinking down the pre-cum before going all the way back down to the top of Brian's ball sac.

Brian didn't know where in the world Justin's mouth had come from, but he couldn't believe that it was real. In all of his years of getting sucked off no one swallowed him all the way down. He'd had a few that hadn't gagged, but Justin's lips were at the top of his balls for Pete sake. He reached his hand down feeling the tip of his cock in Justin's throat. He whimpered when Justin sucked before he started moaning too. The vibrations that went through his cock had him gripping Justin's head. He didn't want to smother him because he knew it had to be hard to breathe like he was.

He pulled his cock back watching Justin's eyes water when he slid it all the back down. He didn't dare fuck Justin's mouth at full force it probably would cause him to choke. He pulled back before he watched his cock slid down again. He couldn't take his eyes off of Justin's throat as he took him whole. It caused his cock to leak even more and he was going to cum at anymore. He was past turned on, he was barely standing on his legs he was so shaking. The fucking image did something to him. He kept moving his hand along the outside of where his cock was buried to the hilt in Justin's throat.

**~BJ JB BJ JB~**

Justin took a breath every time Brian moved back blinking back the water in his eyes. He'd relaxed his throat completely as Brian set the pace of fucking his mouth and throat. He trusted Brian not to hurt him, he hadn't let him down on that yet. He'd hurt his feelings sure, but he hadn't hurt him during sex. His cock was leaking at the feeling of knowing he was pleasing Brian. He didn't need the words he could see it by the way Brian was acting. He kept tracing his finger up and down his throat. The sounds he made too proved that he was pleasing him.

He swallowed feeling Brian slide down as far as he could again. This time Justin moved his hands around behind Brian's ass. He gripped Brian's cheeks hearing him panting and gasping as if he was going to cum. He might have only heard Brian cumming a few times, but he knew what it meant. He held Brian to him continuously swallowing as he started humming too. Brian came shooting down even farther into his throat. He let his middle finger trace Brian's hole as he held him there, eyes watering, but he was good at holding his breath. He had a swimming pool and he'd gotten up to three minutes of holding his breath.

Brian was sure he was going to pass out or fall if Justin didn't stop sucking him. His finger playing with his hole wasn't helping either. He could feel his cum as it shot out of him sliding down into Justin's throat never once touching his mouth. He wasn't sure how Justin wasn't gasping for air as he held him so fucking close. He could see the look in Justin's eyes along with the water that had started leaking out.

He gently pushed him back because he couldn't form words to tell Justin to stop. The second that he was free of Justin's mouth he let his legs take him to the bed and he fell back onto the mattress. He watched Justin crawl from the spot on the floor up onto the step before he licked his tongue from his balls to the tip of his cock. He was done for right now and he blacked out. He'd never passed out from a blow job alone, but he did this time.

**~BJ JB BJ JB~**

Brian felt like his entire body had been taken to another planet and hadn't returned. When he opened his eyes he saw Justin straddling him looking down at him with a grin on his face. He reached up pulling Justin down to him kissing him hard thrusting his tongue into his mouth when he opened up. He hadn't even realized that Justin had been sitting on his cock until he flipped them over and he almost slipped out. He looked down seeing the end of the condom before looking back at Justin. He took both of Justin's hands in his one before thrusting all the way back into Justin's tight hot channel.

"You opened yourself up while I was passed out, did you now?" Brian asked keeping Justin's hands on the bed as he let his other hand move up and down his side. His cock pistoling inside of Justin. "You finger fuck yourself open before taking me all the way into your tight ass?" He asked only getting moans and pants from Justin.

Justin nodded turning his head to the side thrusting back onto Brian's cock. "YES!" he shouted when Brian slammed against his prostate.

Brian pulled back letting go of Justin's wrists before pushing his legs all the way up so they were over his shoulders like the first night. He changed the angle before shoving his cock all the way back into Justin. His balls hitting against Justin's ass with each thrust he made. He surged forward nailing Justin's prostate again before bending down sealing his mouth around Justin's. He held onto his hips slamming into his ass turning Justin into a mess of sounds and shouts. He didn't stop either not giving Justin an inch to move when he held his hips tighter down on the bed.

Before Justin got to cum he pulled out turning him over so that he was on his knees bent with his ass up and head down. He slammed back into Justin at his full force getting a shout from Justin as they slipped a little on the bed. He bent over Justin's body before he started fucking all out. He kept changing the angle too with each thrust never hitting the same way twice in a row. He felt his orgasm coming and he knew that Justin was close. He sucked just below Justin's shoulder on his back as he held his hips. He heard Justin's shout at the same moment he let go cumming in jets of it.

**~BJ JB BJ JB~**

Justin fell onto the bed as Brian collapsed on top of him. He didn't mind the extra weight, but Brian rolled them after a moment. He felt him about to pull out but clenched down not wanting Brian to move. "Don't." He said trying to catch his breath. "Just a few minutes." He added.

Brian sighed moving forward letting his hand move over Justin's torso. He was breaking his rules again, but Justin had given him the best head ever. "We shower I'll slide back in if we go now." He offered not wanting to wait too long. "Justin." He said before hearing soft snores coming from him.

He shook his head slipping free of Justin going to the bathroom. He came back with something to clean Justin off with. He'd wait until Justin woke back up before he showered. He'd take him in there and maybe get another orgasm from the both of them with shower sex. He would give him some kind of reward for the mind blowing orgasm he gave him. The fuck they'd just had was just that a fuck. He might just have to introduce Justin to a dry orgasm or two one day to let him know how good that felt. It was close to what he'd felt by actually cumming with that blow job.

**~THE END~**

**Thanks for reviews Hope enjoy :)**


End file.
